Many wireless devices, systems, and components exist and are being developed that are capable of operation within multiple frequency bands. For example, devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, and others may include cellular telephone functionality that is operative within one frequency band, wireless networking functionality that is operative within another frequency band, and Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality that is operative within yet another frequency band, all within a single device. Typically, a different antenna would be used for each function. However, the use of multiple separate antennas within a device can require a large amount of space. In many devices, it is desirable to use components that are smaller in size so that the overall size of the device may be reduced and/or so that more room is available for additional functionality. There is a need for compact antenna structures that are capable of servicing multiple different frequency bands within a limited amount of space.